Ennemis proches
by PrettyLo
Summary: FIC SUSPENDUE,EN COURS DE REECRITURE Harry et Drago sont dans l'obligation de travailler ensemble pendant une semaine entière. Parfois, même ceux qui se detestent peuvent finir par se rapprocher...un peu trop? HPDM chapitre 3!
1. Chapitre 1

Résumé : Harry se voit obligé de se coller Malfoy pendant toute une semaine…les ennemis ne se détestent peut-être pas autant que ça, finalement…lemon

Bonne lecture et pensez aux reviews svp!

Chapitre1

Harry regardait les nuages qui couvraient le ciel gris au dehors, la tête posée dans le creux de sa main gauche. Pendant ce temps, Mr Binns racontait avec lenteur comment s'était déroulée la révolte des gobelins du XIX° siècle. Harry regarda se que faisait Ron et vit que celui-ci semblait passionné par la contemplation du chewing-gum qui était collé sur le coin de la table.

Hermione, quand à elle, prenait des notes, comme d'habitude. Harry, lui, comptait chaque minute en espérant que ce cours prendrait bientôt fin.

Enfin, quelques minutes plus tard, ils purent sortir de cours. Harry, qui était sorti le premier, attendit Ron et Hermione. Ils prirent la direction des cachots pour assister au cours de potion en commun avec les Serpentards. Ils pénétrèrent dans le couloir sombre et humide qui débouchait sur la salle de cours. Harry et Ron allèrent s'asseoir à une table au fond de la salle, et Hermione s'assit à côté de Parvati.

Le professeur Rogue arriva peu de temps après, et comme d'habitude, un grand silence suivit son arrivée. Il commença par leur rendre leurs devoirs sur les différentes utilisations du foie de dragon dans diverses potions. Harry et Ron eurent droit au sermon de Rogue sur leur incapacité à rendre un devoirs correct, sur le fait impardonnable qu'ils aient tous deux eu un « T » à leurs devoirs, et il termina par leur dire qu'ils n'auraient jamais leurs ASPIC.

Hermione, elle, avait bien sûr rendu un excellent devoir et admirait le petit O griffonné à la hâte dans le coin gauche de sa feuille.

Les élèves durent ensuite recopier la méthode de la préparation de la potion d'amnésie et en préparer la base. Ils allèrent chercher les ingrédients nécessaires et allumèrent un feu sous leurs chaudrons. Harry coupait avec application ses racines en essayant de suivre les indications du manuel. Quelques minutes plus tard, Rogue qui passait dans les rangées leur annonça :

-Si tout se passe comme prévu, votre potion devrait maintenant prendre une teinte bleu nuit et sentir la lavande.

Harry était plutôt fier de sa potion, elle était bleu nuit, ce qui était déjà pas mal, sûrement la meilleure potion qu'il ait préparé depuis de nombreux cours, mais par contre était inodore. Il regarda la potion de Ron et s'aperçu avec soulagement qu'en plus d'être inodore, elle avait viré au rose fuchsia et faisait des bulles. Harry se pencha ensuite au-dessus du chaudron d'Hermione et vit, sans surprise, que celle-ci était parfaite.

-Bien, dit le professeur Rogue, maintenant apportez moi un échantillon de votre potion.

Harry versa un peu de sa potion dans un flacon qu'il referma soigneusement et l'apporta à Rogue qui ne trouva rien à dire.

Une fois que tous les élèves furent rassis, Rogue se tourna vers eux et leur dit :

-Je vais vous mettre par groupes de deux. Chaque groupe aura un sujet, devra travailler dessus pendant une semaine et présenter un exposé détaillé et précis qui sera le fruit de nombreuses recherches, je l'espère pour vous. Est-ce clair ? Je veux que vos exposés soient prêts mercredi prochain, aucun retard ne sera accepté.

Je tiens également à vous préciser que la note que vous obtiendrez sera extrêmement importante et pourra faire basculer toutes vos notes du trimestre. Les groupes sont…

Mais le professeur Rogue fut interrompu par la sonnerie qui indiqua la fin du cours.

-Bien, voici vos sujets d'exposé, dit-il en distribuant des parchemins dans les rangées, la liste des groupes sera affichée à l'entrée des cachots. Maintenant, sortez !

Les élèves prirent les parchemins qui leur avaient été distribués et quittèrent la salle pour se poster devant l'entrée des cachots pour savoir avec qui ils devraient travailler.

Harry parvint à se frayer un passage et jeta un coup d'œil à la liste qui était apparue quelques secondes plus tôt.

-Noooooooooooooooooooon !!! Gémit-il. Pas Malfoy !!!! Quel cauchemar !

-Fallait t'y attendre mon vieux, lui dit Ron d'un ton compatissant.


	2. Chapitre 2

Me voila de retour avec un second chapitre pour cette fic !

Je voulais vous remercier pour les reviews, ça fait plaisir et en plus c'est motivant pour la suite, alors merci :D

Je voulais aussi dire que si pour l'instant il ne se passe pas grand-chose, les prochains chapitres seront sûrement plus riches en action. Patience… ;)

Ps : ma zeja, j'espère que tu aimes cette fic, parce que sinon, c'était pas la peine de l'écrire lol

Chapitre 2

Harry continua de geindre toute la matinée en se plaignant de son partenaire, ce qui commençait à exaspérer Ron et Hermione.

-Allez, viens, on va déjeuner, et essaie d'oublier Malfoy, c'est une sale corvée, mais c'est pas non plus la mer à boire ! dit Ron.

-Ron a raison, Harry ! Seulement sept jours en sa compagnie, on ne te demande pas de l'épouser !

-D'accord, je me tais…répondit Harry, conscient de ce qu'il avait imposé à ses amis toute la matinée depuis la fameuse liste.

Ils entrèrent tous les trois dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner. Ils allèrent s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondor quand ils virent Malfoy s'avancer vers eux. Il semblait de mauvaise humeur, prêt à attaquer. Il se planta devant Harry et lui dit sèchement :

-Ecoute moi bien Potter. Je vais faire le minimum pour ce boulot, compris ? Juste pour être sur de ne pas avoir un T. En gros, ne compte pas sur moi pour m'investir.

Bon, puisque je dois supporter ta sale tête, autant que j'en sois vite débarrassé. Rejoins moi à 17h à la bibliothèque et t'as pas intérêt à être en retard, parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de t'attendre pendant des heures, je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

Et Malfoy regagna d'un pas rageur la table des Serpentard.

Harry, Ron et Hermione allèrent s'asseoir et commencèrent à déjeuner.

-Au fait, demanda Harry aux deux autres, vous avez qui comme coéquipier, vous ?

-Millicent Bulstrode, répondit Hermione en prenant des pommes de terre.

-Grabbe, dit Ron en faisant une grimace. Ne t'en fait pas Harry, tu ne seras pas le seul à souffrir !

Quand ils eurent fini de déjeuner, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle où avait lieu leur prochain cours, métamorphose.

La journée passa beaucoup trop vite aux yeux d'Harry qui se vit contraint de rejoindre Malfoy à la bibliothèque aux alentours de 17h.

Il poussa la grande porte de la bibliothèque, avança dans les allées et aperçut enfin Malfoy. Il était assis à une table dans le fond de la bibliothèque et jouait avec l'une de ses mèches d'un blond étonnamment pâle. Quelques livres étaient posés sur la table, en pile.

Harry s'avança et se laissa tomber sur une chaise à côté de Malfoy. Il posa son sac par terre et demanda à Malfoy :

-C'est quoi notre sujet d'exposé ?

-Les propriétés du crin de licorne dans la potion de Véritasérum.

-Intéressant…marmonna ironiquement Harry qui commençait à s'endormir. On peut toujours voir ce qu'en disent les bouquins. Il en attrapa un et l'ouvrit, Malfoy fit de même avec un autre livre.

Ils cherchent ainsi pendant deux heures sans rien trouver de très interessant.

Harry rompit enfin le silence qui s'était installé :

-Oh non !

-quoi ? demanda Malfoy en relevant la tête de son livre.

-Regarde ce qui est indiqué sur la feuille du sujet ! « Vous devrez vous procurer la potion concernée et rapporter l'ingrédient indiqué dans le sujet de l'exposé. » Ca veut dire qu'en plus de trouver un crin de licorne, il va falloir préparer du Véritasérum, c'est impossible !

-Qu'est-ce que tu suggères, le balafré ? demanda Malfoy.

-J'en sais rien…répondit Harry qui décida d'ignorer les commentaires de Malfoy. Pour le crin de licorne, on peut toujours demander à Hagrid de nous emmener dans la forêt interdite, ça ne doit pas être très dur à trouver, mais pour la potion, ça risque d'être plus compliqué.

-J'espère que tu plaisantes, Potter, parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de passer du temps avec ton copain des cavernes, déjà que je dois te supporter toi !

-Si t'as une autre idée, propose Malfoy, je t'écoute ! répondit sèchement Harry qui commençait à s'énerver.

-Bon, d'accord, dit Malfoy à contre cœur.

-Et bien allons y ! Harry se leva et commença à ranger les livres.

-Quoi ? demanda Malfoy, surpris. Maintenant ? Mais t'as un problème Potter, si on se fait prendre on est morts, dans une demi heure on doit regagner les dortoirs, c'est pas le moment d'aller faire une ballade en forêt !

-Ca n'a rien d'une balade en forêt, Malfoy. Mais c'est pas grave, si t'as les jetons, je peux comprendre. C'est vrai que le courage n'a jamais été ta principale qualité.

Harry lança à Malfoy un regard de défi, ce qui mit Malfoy hors de lui.

-Ne me provoque pas, Potter ! Je n'ai pas peur, alors n'insinue pas le contraire !

-Alors, on y va ou tu préfères aller gentiment te coucher ?

-On y va dit Malfoy.

Harry n'avait pas spécialement envie d'enfreindre (une fois de plus) le règlement et d'aller dans la forêt, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de provoquer Malfoy, c'était plus fort que lui.

-Mais…demanda le blond en se levant, tu croies vraiment que ton grand copain de la forêt va accepter de nous emmener dans la forêt alors qu'on est censés aller dans nos dortoirs ?

Harry se leva à son tour et ils prirent la direction de la sortie.

-Non, tu as raison, il va sûrement refuser de nous laisser sortir du château. Dans ce cas, on a plus qu'à y aller seuls. Ne me dis pas que ça te fait peur?

-Après toi, répondit Malfoy en ouvrant la porte.


	3. Chapitre 3

Harry et Draco, seuls, dans la forêt interdite…Venez voir ce que ça donne ! lol

Chapitre 3

Harry et Draco marchaient côte à côte sous la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry depuis un bon moment et commençaient à atteindre la lisière de la forêt interdite.

-On ne demande pas à ton ami des cavernes de nous accompagner ? chuchota Draco.

-Hagrid ? Non, il refusera, nous n'avons pas le droit d'être ici. Mais si tu as peur de te retrouver seul avec moi dans la forêt interdite, je ne te retiens pas.

-Aucun problème, répondit Draco d'une voix mal assurée.

Ils marchèrent ainsi en silence pendant quelques temps et retirèrent enfin la cape une fois qu'ils furent à l'abris de tout regard, en plein cœur de la forêt. La nuit commençait à tomber et les premières étoiles apparaissaient déjà.

-Dis moi Potter, demanda Draco en regardant les alentours, tu sais où on est j'espère…

-Tu me prends pour un idiot Malfoy ? Bien sûr que je sais où nous sommes, ne t'en fais pas, mais si tu as peur du noir, fallait emmener ta peluche !

-Ta gueule le balafré ! répondit le blond d'un ton irrité.

-Bon, dit Harry, on n'a plus qu'a se débrouiller pour trouver un crin de licorne par terre, on le ramasse et on retourne au château ni vu ni connu, c'est tout simple.

-Ok, on commence par quelle direction ? demanda Draco.

-Hum…pourquoi pas le nord ?

Harry et Draco se mirent en route et cherchèrent pendant un certain temps sans rien trouver.

-Potter ! murmura Draco en attrapant soudainement Harry par le bras, regarde là-bas !

Harry regarda dans la direction indiquée par Draco et aperçut une grande licorne qui broutait quelques mètres plus loin.

Ils avancèrent doucement pour ne pas se faire remarquer, quand Harry trébucha et atterrit dans un buisson. Le bruit effraya la licorne qui prit la fuite au grand galop.

-Vite dit Draco à Harry en l'aidant à se relever.

Ils se mirent tous deux à courir après la licorne, mais l'animal était plus rapide qu'eux, et ils furent rapidement distancés. Ils perdirent la trace de la licorne, arrêtèrent de courir et se laissèrent glisser le long d'un arbre pour reprendre leur souffle.

-Putain de licorne ! grogna Malfoy, on a fait tout ce chemin pour rien. Eh, Potter, tu m'écoutes ? demanda t-il en se penchant au-dessus du brun.

-Oui, Malfoy, je t'écoute. J'imagine que tu vas flipper, mais devine quoi ? je crois bien qu'on est perdu, cette fois…

-QUOI ? hurla Malfoy toujours penché sur Harry, Potter je t'assure que tu le paieras ! En plus, maintenant il fait nuit noire !

-Ca va, on va pas en faire toute une histoire répondit Harry.

Malfoy voulut gifler Harry mais il perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur le Gryffondor.

Harry ne put retenir un frisson quand il sentit le contact du corps chaud de Malfoy contre le sien.

-Alors Malfoy, dit Harry, où est passé ton courage légendaire ?

-Je suis courageux Potter, alors ne dis pas le contraire !

-Prouve le Malfoy…

Draco se pencha au-dessus du visage d'Harry et l'embrassa.

Le Gryffondor passa une main dans les doux cheveux blonds du Serpentard. Draco se mit à califourchon sur Harry et le plaqua contre l'arbre. Celui-ci passa une main sous le T-shirt de Draco le retira en le faisant passer par-dessus de la tête de son partenaire. Harry enleva son propre T-shirt et entreprit de retirer la ceinture de Draco. Le blond poussa un petit gémissement quand il sentit les mains d'Harry se balader sur ses hanches.

Mais Harry et Draco se stoppèrent net quand ils entendirent une voix grave au milieu du silence de la nuit.

-Qui est là ? Répondez !

-Merde ! dit Harry, mais c'est qui ? il n'y a personne dans la forêt à cette heure là normalement !

Ils entreprirent de se rhabiller et virent, quelques secondes après, la lumière d'une lampe les éblouir.

-Harry ? Malfoy ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Harry ouvrit les yeux et aperçut l'imposante carrure d'Hagrid, une lampe dans la main et son chien Crockdur à côté de lui.

-Hagrid ? dit Harry, surprit. Et vous, que faites-vous là ?

-Je promenais Crockdur, et vous ? demanda t-il en fronçant les sourcils et en haussant la voix. Vous avez vu l'heure qu'il est ?! Il fait déjà nuit depuis un bout de temps, vous n'avez pas le droit de sortir du château en pleine nuit, surtout si c'est pour aller dans la forêt interdite !

-On cherchait un crin de licorne, pour un devoir de potions dit Draco.

-Bon, ça va pour cette fois, mais ne recommencez plus, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux ! Venez, je vous ramène au château. Harry et Draco se levèrent et suivirent Hagrid.

Arrivés devant le château, Hagrid les laissa rentrer seuls en leur répétant une dernière fois les nombreux risques qu'ils avaient pris.

Une fois arrivés dans le hall, Harry colla Draco au mur et l'embrassa.

-Puisqu'on n'a pas eu ce qu'on voulait ce soir, on pourra toujours retenter demain, on n'aura qu'a retourner dans la forêt dit Harry. Il marqua une pause. Sauf si ça te fait peur, Malfoy.

-Ne t'en fais pas Potter, crois moi, je suis motivé. Bonne nuit.

Draco embrassa une dernière fois Harry et descendit au dortoir des Serpentard tendit qu'Harry montait l'escalier pour accéder à celui des Gryffondor.


End file.
